


Dirty Dancing (Love is Strange)

by RecklessSmiles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Dancer Billy Hargrove, Dirty Dancing AU, F/M, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Heather is an angel, It's the dirty dancing au What else do I need to tag really??, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tommy is a puppy, its the 60's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: The Dirty Dancing AU I promised I'd write a month ago!AKA: That was the summer of '63. The year everyone called me Bambi and it didn't occur to me to mind. I think it started as a joke, but it just kind of stuck. That was before President Kennedy was shot. Before the Beatles came. When I couldn’t wait to graduate highschool and marry my girlfriend Nancy. And I thought I’d never find anyone I could love as much as her.__“You trying to kill me? You gotta concentrate! Christ, Is that your idea of fun?”“As a matter of fact it is! We do the show in two days, you won't show me lifts, I'm not sure of turns. I'm doing all this to save your ass, but I'd rather drop you on it!”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Dirty Dancing (Love is Strange)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long guys! I've had one distraction after another.  
> Anyways I hope ya'll enjoy this!  
> Here's the playlist I made, hopefully I timed it right! (Please don't shuffle)  
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/459cz5ay5c7TJZ2h1Q1dsS?si=d6CMDr-mSwOEwKPtInIhrA)  
> 

__

_“This is your cousin Brucie. Whoa! Our summer romances are in full bloom, and everybody's in love! So cousins, here's a great song from the Four Seasons.”_

The radio man sputtered through static, it’s been playing on and off incessantly since we left Indiana. _“Big girls don’t cry”_ playing for the fifth time since we started the drive. The wind musing through the windows is the only relief from the annoying song. And of course the occasional hemming and hawing my parents make. Ya’ know, even a Cadillac can feel like a prison when you’ve been in it for over ten hours. But the cool breeze of the California coastline sweeping through my hair made it just a bit more bearable. 

That was the summer of '63. The year everyone called me Bambi and it didn't occur to me to mind. I think it started as a joke, but it just kind of stuck. That was before President Kennedy was shot. Before the Beatles came. When I couldn’t wait to graduate highschool and marry my girlfriend Nancy. And I thought I’d never find anyone I could love as much as her.

My parents and I are on our annual summer vacation to Kellerman's lodge up in the mountains of California. What the difference between Indiana's mountains and California's beats me. But my parents have been coming to Kellerman's since their honeymoon. It's a long standing Harrington tradition at this point. 

Being an only child, coming up here when I was younger was fun. I was able to play with the other kids and go swimming and it was great. But I’m eighteen now, rather be at home with my girlfriend listening to her drip on about joining the peace corps. But my parents insisted on having their family act. Like they don’t leave me alone for the other ten months out of the year. _“It’ll be our last summer vacation as a family before you're off to college, Bambi.”_ Mom pleaded and begged and _whined_ until I agreed. Regretted it the second I said _okay_. 

Dad just shrugged it off, couldn’t care one way or another as long as he was still going. All his colleagues from Harvard congregate there and he has to be there to make sure he’s still top on the food chain of graduates. It’s not even like I can fool around with any of the girls either, with Nancy back at home and all. And i’m sure as hell not going to be taking the splish-splash class with mom!

* * *

  
  


The Cadillac's wheels crunched over rough gravel and Steve stuck his head out the car window to see the incoming view. The cool mountain air disheveled his coiffed hair, not that the ten hour car ride had helped. He was greeted by a wave of green grass and beautiful buildings. What looked like a sea of people scurrying about their ways and everything smelt like summer. He was hit over the head with a wave of nostalgia that sunk right down to his gut. 

“Bambi get your head back inside the car before you lose it.” His father patronized him from the driver seat. Steve huffed and slouched back down. It wasn’t long before the winding driveway brought them down to the main lodge entrance. People were still arriving and unpacking their luggage. His mother was worried they’d be the last ones there, cause that obviously would have been the talk of the town. His father parked the car and Steve couldn’t get to his feet fast enough. Stretched his arms up like he was on display. His parents were already standing in front of the black Cadillac when Steve made his way around. Heard his mother talking about how she didn’t bring enough shoes and his father mocking her about _“the tragedy of it all.”_

 _"Ping-Pong in the west arcade, softball in the east diamond. All you Sandy Koufaxes, get out there! Complimentary dance lessons in the gazebo.”_ A voice almost reminiscent of the broadcaster’s on the radio rang over the loudspeaker. Steve rolled his eyes listening to the fake excitement everyone seemingly possessed… or real excitement, which seemed even worse to the brunette. It’s not that he wanted to be a sourpuss about the whole thing but life was giving him lemons lately and it’s a bitter taste. 

“Okay, we got horseshoes on the south lawn in minutes! We've got splish-splash the water class down by the lake. We have the still life art class. We got volleyball and croquet. And for you older folks, we got sacks!” A man shouted from a megaphone down the hill from the lodge. Steve turned to watch him and couldn’t help but smirk at the ridiculousness of it. He remembers the man from all the previous years before. He always reminded him of that fat mouse from Cinderella. 

“Doc!” Another man called and Steve whipped his attention back to see his father shaking hands with-

“Mat! My friend. It’s been too long.” His father smiled and greeted him. _They go way back_ as they both always love to remind Steve. 

“How’s your pressure been Mat?” Steve’s father asks like he does every year,

“Son,” Mat turned to him, “I want you to know, if it were not for this man, I'd be standing here dead.” Mat said, like he does every year. Steve just smiles and nods. He knows his father only asks to get the pat on the back. And Steve only smiles along so he doesn’t get a lecture.

“Tommy, get the bags.” Mat barks to the boy standing next to him. Trailed behind him like a puppy. He’s probably about Steve’s age himself. Red head, short and covered in freckles.

“Right away, Doc.” Tommy dashed to fetch their luggage.

“I kept the best cabin for you and your beautiful family.” Mat continued on brownoising Steve’s father. Steve didn’t want to watch, it creeped him out to see his father smiling so much. Is this what he’s like when he’s not at home? Steve rounded the car to get as far away from his parents as possible. Decided to put himself to use and help this Tommy guy with the bags.

“Hey, thanks a lot. You want a job here?” Tommy teased as Steve grabbed two bags from the trunk. Put them down with a smirk and he laughed along with the other teen. 

“There's a merengue class in the gazebo in the next few minutes.The greatest teacher. Used to be a Rockette.” Mat continued on, until Steve’s mother intervened with her soft fluffed hair and a set of pearls around her neck. 

“It's his first vacation he’s taken since last year, Mat. Take it easy.” They all chuckled like _adults_ do. Steve may not be a kid anymore but he sure as hell isn’t an adult if all they do is stand around small talking and laughing at their own jokes. 

Steve somehow got roped into joining the merengue class with his mother after they settled into their cabin. Said she just couldn’t go alone and that your father already went off with his friends. So there Steve was, tripping over his own feet and bumping into the poor guy to his left. At least the dance instructor is pretty… actually she’s gorgeous. With curly brown hair and a bright red dress on, you’d be able to see her a mile away. Heather, her name was if Steve heard her correctly before the class started. Now If only Steve wasn’t making such a complete fool of himself.

“One, two, three, four! Stomp those grapes and stomp some more!” The instructor chanted along to the music, she looked like she was having fun at least. “One, two, three, four! Listen to the music!” 

“Sorry.” Steve apologized to the man beside him for what had to be the fifth time. There really shouldn’t be this many people under one gazebo, let alone doing the merengue.

“Move your caboose and shake it loose! One, two, three, four!” The girl fluttered around everyone. “Start the train! Come on, men! Follow me into a round robin! Ladies, the inner circle!” Everyone started to form the conga line, the men in the front and the women in the back. At least Steve wouldn’t have to worry about holding onto his mother in the chain.

“Come on, ladies! God wouldn't have given you maracas if he didn't want you to shake them!” Her red dress was made for her Steve was convinced. Seeing Heather shake her _maracas_ was definitely worth whatever embarrassment he’s going through. Steve will not be telling Nancy about that key part of the trip. 

“Okay now, ladies, when I say _stop_ you're gonna find the man of your dreams… “Stop!”

Thank God his mother didn’t find him, or at least she didn’t get the chance to. Heather was all smiles as she let Steve lead them back and forth. He couldn’t help but look down at their feet, he’d probably actually die of embarrassment if he stepped on her. 

“Remember, he's the boss on the dance floor, if nowhere else.” She said sing-songy with big green eyes staring up at him. Yeah, definitely _not_ telling Nancy about this. 

  
  


“Hey mom, dad, I’m gonna go up and explore the main house.” Steve called out as he made his way out of their cabin. The sun was starting to set and it was cooler now, perfect time to scout out who exactly Bambi will be playing with all summer.

“Bambi bring your sweater!” His mom called before he climbed down the porch. Steve rolled his eyes but he took the powder blue cardigan anyways. The main lodge was huge, didn’t really seem any smaller now that Steve was taller, older. Steve made his way to the third floor to overlook the balcony. Could see the lake view from there, the evergreens and mountains went on for miles. Thought he was all alone up there until he heard people talking and decided to take a peak. Leaned himself against french doors to leer into the dining room. Saw Mat giving quite the pep talk to the staff.

“There are two kinds of help here. You waiters are all college guys and I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you. And why did I do that? Why? I shouldn't have to remind you. This is a family place. That means you keep your fingers out of the water, hair out of the soup. And show the goddamn daughters a good time. All the daughters. Even the dogs. Schlepp 'em out to the terrace, show 'em the stars.” Steve had to roll his eyes, he knew this guy was a creep, had to be if he could charm his dad like that, but this is a whole new level.

“Romance 'em any way you want. Got that, guys?” He continued on and Steve was going to leave at that point. Didn’t want to hear anymore of it. But then something, or rather someone caught his eye. And apparently they caught Mat’s eye too.

“Hey, hold it! Hold it. Well, if it isn't the entertainment staff.” Mat turned to him, the guy that had Steve standing and staring. He was taller than Mat and had these broad shoulders that looked even wider due to his tight muscle shirt. A black leather jacket thrown over his shoulder and blonde hair combed back into a mullet. 

But what made him look real choice was the fact that he was wearing sunglasses inside, at night…who does that? That Tommy guy that took their bags earlier was standing standing him, squaring himself up to match the blonde's stance. But he was shorter, less intimidating, well to Steve at least. 

“Listen, wise ass, you got your own rules.” Mat started with the guy, “dance with the daughters. Teach 'em the mambo, the cha-cha, anything they pay for. That's it. That's where it ends. No funny business, no conversations, and keep your hands off!” He sounded arrogant, like he knew exactly the type this cool sunglasses cat was. And maybe he is _that_ kinda dude? I mean with _that_ look, he might as well be the devil himself. Maybe that's how they look in California but he wouldn’t get far in Indiana looking like _that_. Yet Steve couldn’t bring himself to look away from the situation.

“It's the same at all these places. Some ass in the woods, but no conversation.” Steve heard the blonde snarked at Tommy as Mat turned from them.

“Watch it, Hargrove.” Mat snapped. 

“Hargrove…” Steve found himself repeating the name in his head as if he was trying to commit it to memory.

“Can you keep that _straight_ , Billy? What you _can't_ lay your hands on?” One of the staff ragged on the blonde as they were setting up the tables for dinner. Billy walked up to him shaking his head with a smirk.

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing he didn’t mention anything about _sons_ , ain’t that right Reggie? Just put your pickle on everybody's plate, college boy, and leave the _hard stuff_ to me.” Billy knocked napkins and silverware to the floor as he dismissed himself. 

“You know damn well that ain’t my name, Juvie.” The other guy called after Billy, Tommy trotting not too far behind him. Steve slinked out of the doorway quietly. Felt like he most definitely witnessed something that he shouldn’t have. Didn’t really understand what just happened except _Billy Hargrove_ seems like bad news. He made his way down to the main lobby to wait for his parents. Everyone will be making their way back to the lodge for dinner.

“Sit down-sit down.” Mat chauffeured the Harrington’s to their table. “I'll get you some wine.”

“Thank you, Mat.” Mrs. Harrington smiled easily as he pushed her seat in for her. Steve sat opposite to his parents at the table. Had a good view of the exit so he’ll have someplace to look at when the conversation lulls and his father won’t let up on his old college days.

“Dr. and Mrs. Harrington.” Mat, introduced a familiar staff member as he came up to their table. Well, familiar to Steve at least. “Bambi, this is your waiter, Robbie Gould. Harvard medical school.” Steve saw the exact moment his father’s eyes wished this guy was his son, instead of little old Bambi. “These people are my special guests. Give them anything they want.” 

“Can he get me outta here?” Steve mumbled inaudibly under his breath and slouched a bit more in his seat. 

“Enjoy.” Mat patted Dr. Harrington on the shoulder before finally leaving them.

“Bambi, sit up straight.” His mother nagged him as his father ordered for everyone. Just another controlling quirk Dr. Harrington had. Whether Steve wanted the salmon or chicken, he was getting the steak if he father so deemed it. Time passed by so slowly after that Steve started thinking everyone must have been eating snails. Honestly half of them probably were. He grimaced at the thought. His mother's sighing caught his attention however. 

“Look at all this leftover food.” She exhaled. “Are there still starving children in Europe?”

“Try Southeast Asia, Ma.” Steve interjected, nobody has to know he only knows that fact because Nancy wouldn’t stop talking about it. How it’ll be the first place they send her, how Steve should come too.

“Right.” His mother nodded, 

“Robbie, Bambi wants to send his leftover pot roast to Southeast Asia, so anything you don't finish, wrap up.” Dr. Harrington teased, as their waiter Robbie, came back to check on them. Steve rolled his eyes and focused his gaze back to the exit doors. That was just about when Mat decided to grace their table with his presence again. 

“Doc, I want you to meet someone. My granddaughter, Robin. She is going to go to Boston U for hotel Management.”

“Oh, Bambi here is going to be going to Harvard in the fall. You two will practically be neighbors.” Dr. Harrington said casually. It sounded more like a threat in Steve’s ears. He sat there wide eyed and arms crossed over his chest, they never discussed Harvard. It’s more like his father told him that he was going there come hell or high waters. Yale if he had to and Princeton if push came to shove and the first two wouldn’t let him in. Dr. Harrington would be there with a battering ram should he not get into any of them, Steve has no doubt of that. 

“Oh, great.” Robin gave a non committed smile and nodded in Steve’s direction. It was too obvious what they were doing, introducing them. Girl meets boy, they fall in love and they get their own life and stop mooching off their parents. Well, Steve already had a girl back at home. Robin may be pretty and all with her blonde hair and freckles but Nancy is the only girl for Steve. 

“So are you going to major in law?” Robin asked Steve, trying to make conversation as if it wasn’t awkward enough as they box waltzed in the overly filled dance hall.

“What? Oh, no. I’m not sure actually what I’ll major in. If I even go that is… I might be going into the Peace Corps with my girlfriend.” Robin looked up at him with an odd expression before that melted and was replaced with an understanding smile. What she understood was lost on Steve though. 

“I’m glad to hear you already have a girlfriend.” She exhaled relief like she had just let go of a weight. Clearly, neither of them liked this so-called matchmaking their parents concocted. 

“After the final show, I'm going to Mississippi with a couple of busboys, freedom ride.” She confessed to him. Steve just nodded his head with a smirk, maybe he’ll have someone to hang out with this summer after all. 

This Robin chick seemed pretty boss. Steve felt himself starting to relax a bit since they got here, but of course that couldn’t have lasted long. The band had started a new song, something faster, more Latin. Steve hadn’t a clue how to dance to it but small favors. As he quickly looked around to see how the other’s were dancing he noticed that girl again. Heather, the dance instructor. She was in a dazzling pink dress this time but her dance partner was that Hargrove guy from earlier. Except he was dressed in a tux now. Them together, that was a sight. Steve blatantly stared at the pair of them dancing. 

“Hey, who's that?” Steve found himself asking before his brain caught up with his mouth.

“Hm? Oh, them? They're the dance people.” Robin informed him. “They're kind of here to keep the guests happy, I guess.” They both stood to the side and watched the pair dance. The smoothness of their gates, the tautness and flow of their spins. The footwork. It was all incredible. Steve has never seen two people work so perfectly with each other. Knowing their exact movements, no guessing they just flow together like water. 

“They really shouldn't be showing off with each other like this.” Robin broke Steve from his trance. “That's not gonna sell lessons.” She said matter of factly with that management brain of hers. Steve really didn’t care about any of that. He’d pay for a lesson just to watch Heather and Billy dance together like this. Almost feeling envious of their abilities.

“Hi, kids. Having fun?” Dr. and Mrs. Harrington mambo'd up beside them, his mom looked like she was having a good time. 

“Yeah.” Robin quickly interjected. “Actually, I've gotta excuse myself. I'm in charge of the games tonight.” She said before turning back to Steve, “hey, would you like to help me get things started?” 

“Sure he would.” His mother answered for him before Steve could even open his mouth. The next thing Steve knew was his world had been turned sideways and he was getting cut in two. Part of a magic act, of course. He’s not sure if he’s even been so embarrassed in his life. As soon as he was _put back together_ and released, he found the closest staff exit and made his getaway. Finally breathing in the cool night air as he walked up the hilly pathway. Slung his blue cardigan back onto his shoulders. His nerves came undone and he felt himself unwinding and wanting nothing more than to hear Nancy’s voice. But California is hours behind Indy, she’s probably already dead asleep.

Steve was drifting thoughtlessly as he started to hear music playing in the distance. Started to see lights behind the trees and soon enough he saw what he assumed was the staff’s quarters. That’s when he saw a silhouette walking not too far in front of him. It was that Tommy guy again, it had to be. 

“Hi!” Steve smiled bouncing up behind him. Tommy turned quickly to face Steve, revealing what he was carrying, or struggling to carry that is. 

“Hey, how’d you get here?” Tommy asked, nearly dropping his cargo; three watermelons. The biggest Steve has ever seen. 

“I was taking a walk.” Steve replied. 

“Well go back!” Tommy urged.

“Let me help you?” Steve ignored the other boy's wishes and decided to help anyways, taking one of the watermelons. “What’s up there?” Steve nodded his head to the large cabin up ahead. 

“No guests allowed. House rules.” Tommy informed him, trying to shut the whole scenario down. But Steve is bored and restless and that tends to be a bad combination for other people.

”Why don’t you go back down to the playhouse, man. I saw you dancing with the little boss-girl.” He teased Steve, mocking his dancing. Steve all but threw the watermelon back at him and turned away. Sure he was bored and lonely but he didn't have to take this shit.

“Hey, can you keep a secret.” Tommy called from behind him. Steve turned on a dime, taking the watermelon back. “Your parents will kill you and Mat would kill me.” He added before leading the way up the stairs. Steve followed closely behind. 

Music blared out of the room when Tommy pushed the doors to the cabin open. He nearly dropped the watermelons but Steve was too occupied watching all the movement inside the room. _“Do you love me”_ was the song playing. The lights were dimmed low but that didn’t hinder the display of people moving and swaying against each other. It was like nothing Steve had seen before, and Jimmy C. from homeroom let him borrow his brother’s porn a couple months ago. But Candy Strippers” had nothing on this. This was like a whole new world. Like Steve had officially stepped inside the twilight zone to someplace new and happening.

He watched these people like he was being forced to. Couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. The way they moved their bodies. Pushed and pulled against each other. Grinded and bent and groped. Was this dancing or were they having sex? Steve honestly couldn’t tell. He felt his face grow hot with a blush that creeped it’s way down to his chest. The farther he followed Tommy into the room the more Steve was amazed and freaked out, and turned on and almost regretted not turning back when Tommy told him to. What the hell has he gotten himself into? 

“Where'd they learn to do that?” Steve leaned into Tommy and asked innocently, naively. Tommy turned to him with a playful smirk.

“Where?” He questioned back. “I don't know but kids are doing it in their basements back home. Wanna try it?” He teased Steve with eyebrows until it clicked in Steve’s head what he meant and had to face the other way from embarrassment. “Come on, Bambi.” Tommy barked a laugh leading them to a table to put the watermelons down. “Can you imagine dancing like this on the main floor, home of the family fox-trot?” Steve shook his head trying to picture it. “Mat would close the place down first.” Tommy continued to laugh. Steve’s eyes started to wander again among the crowd. His body started to relax into the setting, tapping his foot a bit.

The dancers started to cheer loudly and Steve snapped his head up to try to see what everyone was hooting over. That’s when he saw them, the dance instructors from earlier. The blonde was stripped from his tux and only had his slack and white button up on, that was unbuttoned all the way down. 

What the point in wearing it at all was lost on Steve. Tommy was cheering to the side of him too. He tapped Steve’s shoulder to get his attention; “that's my cousin, Billy Hargrove. He got me the job here.” Tommy informed Steve like he should care who the guy is. Steve couldn’t care less, or so he told himself. 

This sudden fascination towards this Billy guy has to just be because he looks like a movie star…like they hand picked him off of Hollywood Blvd or something. He’s just so different from anything, or anyone Steve has ever seen. It’s nothing more than that. There’s literally no reason other than that as far as Bambi is concerned. But he really couldn’t take his eyes off them. They were definitely the best dancers in the whole room, and that’s saying a lot from Steve’s perspective. Heather dances like water, sensual and flowing. Yet her moves are structured and have reason behind them. Billy… He moves with the force of a hurricane, like he’ll stop breathing if he stops dancing. Like it’s all he knows. But they match each other, step per step, like they’re mind readers. Knowing exactly what the other is going to do...

“They look great together.” Steve found himself saying in awe, mouth agape.

“Yeah. You'd think they were a couple, wouldn't you?” Tommy nodded in agreement.

“Well aren't they?” Steve cocked an eyebrow, genuinely caught off guard by the fact. 

“No, not since we were kids.” Tommy informed him and both continued to watch them. Steve could have sworn Billy’s eyes met his though just then. - _Do you love me-_ As he pulled Heather into his arms, just before he brought her down into a dip. _-Do you love me-_ Had her bent in half before lifting her up into his arms and up onto his chest. She looked beautiful with a huge smile, tossing her skirt back and forth.Steve was blown away by the sheer skills of the movement. How Billy had the strength to keep her up. How Heather had the balance to not fall backwards. Maybe it was just because Steve is so lanky, clumsy, but imagining doing something like that with the finesse they have seems impossible.

The song ended with Steve’s eye glued to Billy, the way he grinded his way down Heather’s body. The cheering pulled him out of it, realizing he was chewing on his lip. Wondered for how long. The jukebox turned over to the next song, “Love Man” and another wave for cheers echoed the room. Everyone jumped back into dancing like they hadn’t stopped. Even Tommy started to dance around Steve. Heather and Billy went back to bumping before someone else caught Billy’s eye. He danced up to a couple other dancers, working the room. Grinded against them like he was blessing them. 

Before Tommy knew what happened Billy had almost comically hip thrusted into him to get his attention. Tommy practically jumped from the surprise of it. 

“Yo, cuz, what's he doing here?” Billy asked him point blank, his face showed how not thrilled he was about the situation. Tommy lifted his head up, chest out like he was trying to match the bravado that Billy had. He didn’t, Billy had inches on Tommy with height alone.

“He came with me.” Tommy smiled widely up to Billy. Steve watched with a bit of anxiety. Confusion. Billy looked at Tommy with disbelief so Tommy went on “ _he’s with me_ ” like he was trying to prove a point. That didn’t sound right, Steve isn’t _with_ anybody. Well except Nance, but she’s not here. Then Billy turned to Steve with an expectant look.

“Uh, I carried a watermelon.” Steve blurted out. His brain trying and failing to explain the situation that he wasn’t _with_ Tommy, he was just there to help. Billy faced back to Tommy before turning away fully with a grin on his face. Tommy looked back to Steve with a face that said _that was a close one._ Steve was unfortunately still focused on what a total idiot-stick he just looked like. _“I carried a watermelon,”_ he repeated to himself. Cheeks flushing with embarrassment or frustration, or both. 

Billy found Heather again, not wanting to waste the song. They did the stroll, showing off their fancy footwork. Billy showed off more along of what his hips could do; his eyes caught Steve again and he stared him down. Steve watched with excitement until he noticed Billy heading towards him for a second time. With a curl of a finger and a devil-may-care grin he beckoned Steve to dance with him. Steve looked with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. Found himself looking to Tommy for reassurance and found him looking just as off guard. 

Steve took Billy’s hand though, with a backwards glance to see Tommy shrugging. When Steve had eyes back on Billy they were in the middle of the floor. 

“Plant your feet.” Billy said, with a hand on Steve’s hip. “ Now bend your knees.” He showed him what to do. “Down.” He patted Steve on the shoulder, told him to get lower. Steve listened, watched as Billy started to roll his hips. Steve tried to mimic Billy’s finesse, the roundness of it but he was making more of a box...and an awkward one at that. He felt like his name sake, long legs and clumsy. He started to look around at the other dancers, felt like an idiot.

“Watch.” Billy barked at him, Steve snapped his head back to Billy. “Watch my eyes.” He instructed so Steve did. Felt himself calm a bit, less frantic at least. Wow, were Billy’s eyes always that blue? “Good.” Billy smirked at him. Steve slowed down his movements, isolated them. Focused on how Billy was moving, how relaxed he was. Steve realized the whole motion felt a lot more familiar than he first thought. Realized why it did as Billy pulled him close to his chest. Steve felt his face getting hot. “That's better.” Billy grinned sharply at him and Steve couldn’t help but smile back at the praise. 

“Good.” Billy began to pull on him a bit more, getting him in closer. “Good.” They were in sync, grinding down on one another. “Now roll this way.” Billy said and changed the direction of his hips. Which wasn’t fair, at all; Steve felt like he was just starting to get it and then he changed the movement. Steve lost the motion, faltering a bit. Tried to copy Billy’s moves but his body stopped listening. “Now watch” Billy circled his hips again for him but Steve was completely off-track again. “Here.” Warm hands started pawing at Steve’s hips, guiding him. Billy was close again, their bodies bumping into each other. 

Billy gripped Steve’s body hard until Steve got the motion of it down. Then he was pulling Steve’s arms up and around his neck. Steve’s weight shifted as he began to lean into Billy. Billy’s thigh slotted between Steve’s legs and he was swayed back and forth to the music. Steve got into it, lost himself in it. The music, the movement, in blue eyes and the warmth on his neck from Billy’s hand and between his thighs. If Steve let out a stunted moan as Billy rocked into him, Billy didn't seem none the wiser. His little smirk that turned into a sharp smile actually had Steve thinking Billy didn't mind it, if he leaned in further, rocked against him harder, moaned a little louder...

The moment was short lived though. Steve didn’t even realize he was disappointed it was over until he watched Billy walking away once the music ended. Steve had awkwardly shuffled back to his cabin afterwards in the safety of the night, with a very uncomfortable situation growing in his khakis. The heat of it all was so intense Steve didn’t even notice the fact that he just got hard dancing against another guy. Played it off with the notice that he just misses Nancy and grinding is grinding, whether it’s with a bloke or a chick, right? 

  
  
Steve stood in the Gazebo beside his parents. He was watching as Billy Hargrove was dancing the trot with a woman. She was all hands and no morals. Looking up at him like he was a meal more than a dance partner. 

“Aren't you dancing, Doc?” Mat asked as he slid up to Dr. Harrington. 

“We're waiting for a waltz.” Mrs. Harrington answered. Steve shrunk more into himself, leaning against the reeling. He was supposed to be calling Nancy now, not being the third wheel to his parents. He should just excuse himself. He doesn’t really want to watch the display happening in front of him right now either. The whole thing is just making him feel crummy. Maybe Tommy will be around to hang or that Robin girl. 

“Hey mom, I think i’m going to head back to the cabin. Not really feeling well.”

“Oh Bambi, you’re not getting sick are you?”

“No, just a headache. You two have fun.” Steve said before escorting himself out. He passed Robin on his way to his cabin. “Oh hey! I was hoping I'd run into you.” He smiled as she walked by. 

“Sorry Bambi, can’t talk right now. Manager duties, I’ll catch you later.” Robin shouted with an apologetic shrug as she stormed past him. Obviously a girl on a mission. Steve shrugged it off himself and bounded off to somewhere near the docks. 

“Hey, Billy! Where’s Heather? People have been asking for her.” Robin pointed her finger to him breaking up the little love fest Steve had to remove himself from moments ago.

“What do you mean where's Heather? She's taking a break. She needed a break.” Billy bit out. More aggressively than he meant. His protectiveness over her showing more than it should be in front of guests. 

“Okay.” Robin offered more calmly, trying to soothe the situation. “As long as it's not an all-night break. Tell her she has thirty minutes before I need her back on the floor.” Robin said it with more compassion this time but still too firmly to be friendly. 

“Go tell her yourself.” Billy replied. It sounded a lot more like _go fuck yourself_ though.

“I would if I knew where she was!” Robin fumed before collecting herself and leaving. 

  
  


Steve was looking over the dock down to the now dark waters of the night. During the day it’s a nice green color but Steve doesn’t mind the blackness either. 

“Hey!” Someone calls out and breaks Steve from his thoughts. “Hey you’re Bambi right?” A guy walked up to him. He looked familiar to Steve but it was hard to recognize his face in the dark.

“And you are?” Steve asked now fully facing the man. 

“Robbie. Remember I sent your leftovers to China or wherever.” He laughed, Steve nodded connecting the dots. Dinner was a blur for him, barely remembers any of it now. 

“Right, yeah sorry. I didn’t recognize you without the bowtie on.” Steve teased.

“Real cute, a wise guy huh?” 

“Not according to my father.” Steve replied grimly. 

“Yeah your old man seems like a real chop.” 

“Imagine being his kid.” 

“You're gonna give me nightmares if you make me imagine something like that.” Robbie faked a chill making Steve laugh. “So what’s a cherry like you doing out here by yourself at night?” He asked Steve, closing in the space between them.

“Uh, I could ask you the same thing.” He replied avoiding the other’s eyes. He wasn’t really sure what to make of the closeness. Maybe the guy doesn’t understand personal space? 

“Me? Well I was hoping I’d run into this groovy guy I served dinner to earlier. Looks like I found him.” Steve wanted to laugh. Was that supposed to be a pick up line? Wait, is this guy trying to pick him up?

“I’m not a homosexual.” Steve blurted out. His thoughts tumbling around one another like a snowball and hitting him dead center making him freeze up. 

“Whoa, whoa there big guy. Who said anything ‘bout being a fag? I ain’t a fag either.” 

“But… Aren’t you?” Steve sputtered. Opening his mouth and closing it again. He was becoming so confused and pushing the verge of uncomfortable. And Robbie’s arm slinking around his shoulders definitely wasn’t helping the matter.

“I was just hoping we could, ya know, fool around a bit.” Robbie said more bluntly now.

“But two guys don’t do stuff like that if they’re not...?” Steve said it more like he was trying to convince himself than Robbie. The same way he had to convince himself the feelings he had last night after dancing with Billy was all just pent up frustration from being away from Nance. 

“Why not? I do shit with chicks too. It ain’t like I’m a cock chaser. But if there’s no chase, where’s the harm in it?”

“Wait, you mean you can like both?” Steve asked with childlike wonder. 

“I’m saying you can mess around with both, sure. So you wanna mess around Bambi?” Robbie said smoothly. Steve’s thoughts were snowballing again. He really didn’t need this right now. There are thoughts he hasn’t let come to surface since freshman year suddenly hitting him in the gut and he should just leave. Has to leave; might have to throw up?

“I gotta go. My parents are probably looking for me.” Steve copped the worst excuse in the book. He doesn’t care though, just has to beat it like lickity-split.

“What’s with you? I’m like the fuckin’ catch of the country. You’re seriously gonna turn _me_ down?” Robbie boasted as Steve shrugged his shoulder free. 

“I’m sure you are. I’m just not interested, okay?”

“Fine, just go back to mommy and daddy Bambi, like the good little square you are.” Robbie said getting defensive.

“Go get bent.” Steve grumbled as he began to walk off into the night again. He shivered as he walked but he wasn’t sure if that was from the chilly air or the gross feeling of having Robbie’s arm around him. A hot shower didn’t sound bad either way. He was half way back to the cabins when he ran into Robin again. 

She was looking for him, wanted to apologize for earlier but duty called. Steve smiled even though he kind of felt like crying. He really just wanted to go to sleep and call his girlfriend in the morning. But he agreed to go raid the kitchen when Robin asked him if he was hungry. Cause a carton of ice cream didn’t sound that bad. 

He liked Robin. There was something about her that reminded him of home. A familiarness, like they could’ve been friends if they lived in the same town. She made him laugh. He even told her about what happened at the docks, just before they met up. How Robbie came onto him. She told him to stay away from the main staff, especially Robbie. 

“He’s a huge creep. He tries every year to get on with anything that walks, I swear. He’s bad Bambi. And I mean bad as in not good.” She said. Steve just nodded along as she kept talking. That’s one thing about Robin, she likes to talk. Steve doesn’t mind though, she’s smart and funny. He actually finds out he likes to listen to her talk. 

That’s what they’re doing when Steve sees her. Robin and him are talking, eating ice cream in the back of the kitchen like thieves in the night. Steve just happens to look over, would have missed her if he blinked. Heather sat cryin on the floor, sitting under a table; quiet as a mouse.

“Robin.” Steve whispered to the woman beside him. Nudged her arm to look. “Isn’t that Heather?” He questioned still in a hushed tone. 

“Yeah.” Robin confirmed, setting her ice cream down and crouched down to get a better look at the crying woman in front of her. “Hey there. Heather, it’s me, Robin.” She spoke softly, gaining the attention of Heather. Heather started sobbing harder, “Bambi go get Billy.” Robin ordered him as he just stood there unsure of what to do. “He’ll know what to do.” She said as if reading his mind. 

So Steve darted off to find Billy. Ran all the way back to the pavilion where he found him still dancing; at least he had a new partner now. Steve saw Tommy along the sidelines and decided to tell him about the situation first. Figured Billy would trust the news if it came from Tommy rather than him. And as soon as the words came out of his mouth Billy ditched his dance and took off with Tommy in tow. Steve rushed after them both.

"What's he doing here?" Billy asked Tommy as they kept walking. Steve right behind them. 

"I'm bringing him in case Robin shows up." 

"Robin is with her already though." Steve interjected. Causing both of the men to look back at him. 

"Great, now we're all gettin' fired!" Tommy groaned with agitation. 

"Shut up. Nobody is gonna get fired. We're gonna work this out." Billy growled. "Christ, Heather just doesn't think!" 

"She wouldn't do anything stupid, would she?" Tommy asked Billy timidly as they got closer to the kitchen. Billy gave him a sharp look. Something Steve read as _keep your mouth shut_ but also as if he was questioning the same thing himself. Worried. Frustrated. Steve almost felt like he shouldn’t be there. Felt like he was in the way. But he wanted to be there for them; wanted to help. 

"What's wrong?" Steve piped up again with concern and curiosity. "What's the matter with her?" 

"She's knocked up, Bambi." Tommy offered up too easily, at least for Billy’s liking. Steve felt like a deer in headlights for a second. _That_ hadn't crossed his mind when he thought of the possibilities. 

"Tommy!" Billy scolded him.

"What's he gonna do about it?" Steve tried to ask Tommy but Billy snapped at him,

" _What's he gonna do about it?"_ Turing to face Steve, "Oh, it's mine, right? Right away you think it's mine." He barked at the brunette.

"But I just thought…" Steve looked at him with his puppy eyes pleadingly. Instantly sorry for misunderstanding everything. Even more sorry for the way Billy looked at him, like he was disgusted by the site of Steve. He turned away from him, running into the building. Steve glanced over to Tommy shyly, embarrassed, before following them again. 

"Heather?" Billy called walking into the dark kitchen. 

"Back here." Robin called out to them in response. Billy rushed to the back and dropped to his knees to gather Heather up. He eyed Robin who was on the floor with the crying girl. Had her tucked inside an embrace, petting her head. But Heather turned from Robin as soon as Billy was there in front of her. 

"Shh. It's okay. Billy's here." He lulled her. Steve stood in the back and just watched. Felt like he was watching a movie, like he wasn't actually there at all. "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you." Billy comforted Heather. Robin decided it was best to excuse herself. She got up off the floor and passed by Steve. 

"I'm not gonna tell anyone about this, okay? Tell them that for me." She whispered to him with a hand on his shoulder before parting. 

"We got to go." Billy hushed as he scooped Heather up in his arms to carry her. "Shh, just hold on. Hold on." He coddled her. "Good girl." Billy carried her to their staff quarters. Never flinched or fumbled with her. Steve watched him, studied him quietly as he followed them to the house. Tommy had swiped some alcohol from the kitchen and was pouring her a glass. Grabbed the blanket he handed to Steve on their walk to the staff house, to put it around Heather. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Billy was scolding her now. "You're in trouble, you talk to me. I'll take care of it." He said, trying to sound firm but his voice shook too much with worry. Steve stood back again near the door. Felt like he didn't belong there once again, but couldn't bring himself to leave. He knew he didn't want to leave. 

Sure, he doesn't know these people. Tommy is barely an acquaintance at this point… but he wants to know them. Decided he wanted to know them after he danced with Billy the other night. They're real, they're not paid puppets that are going to turn into their parents in five years time. These guys think for themselves. Believe that money doesn't make the world go round. They actually care about each other, not for what they can do for one another but actually care. They're the people Steve has been wanting in his life, people that small town Hawkins doesn't have. 

"Forget it, Billy. I'm not taking what's left of your salary." Heather sniffed, shaking her head. 

"Heather, that's my business." Billy assured her, took her hand. Steve’s stomach dropped. He had Billy pegged all wrong and he wanted to apologize for it. But right now all he could do was stare.

“Besides, it wouldn't be enough.” Heather added before she sobbed, “oh, God, it's hopeless!”

“Don't say that. There's gotta be a way to work it out.” Steve said it before his brain could catch up to his mouth. Didn’t know why he said it but he hated seeing her cry like that, hated seeing Billy beating himself up and Tommy looking so helpless. 

“Bambi? Is that your name?” Heather asked and Steve nodded to her. “Well you know what, Bambi? You don't know shit about my problems.” 

“I told him…” Tommy and interjected gingerly and scrunched up his face waiting for the repercussions.

“Jesus! He's gonna tell Robin and then we'll all get fired. Why not skywrite it? _Heather got knocked up by Robbie, the creep_. "

“Robbie?” Steve jumped hearing the name, eyes wide in shock. Billy bolted up with harsh eyes on Steve, as if he was rearing for a fight. Steve’s pretty sure he is. Would put money on it that Billy likes to fix things with his fists and not words. 

“Bambi.” Tommy jumped in between the danger zone to explain everything to him. “One of the counselors knows a doctor, a real M.D. It’s just that they’re traveling through Sacramento for one day next week. We can get an appointment, but it’s gonna cost $250.” Tommy finished, deflated and looking just as helpless as Heather did herself.

“But- but if it's Robbie, there's no problem!” Steve said naively, “I know he has the money. I'm sure if you tell him-”

“He knows.” Heather stated so passively, Steve furrowed his brows. He knows what a jerk the guy is but to think he wouldn’t help her, after getting her pregnant in the first place? Maybe Steve doesn’t know anything about the real world like his father always tells him, because that’s a ratty, crummy, just plain old shitty thing to do! Heather laughed at his expression, told him “just go back to your meadow, Bambi.” So he left, knew he wasn’t wanted there no matter how much he wanted to be. So Steve left with a frown and frustration heavy on his shoulders. 

It wasn’t until the following night that Steve decided to drop the good boy act and actually do something that’ll help. $250 is nothing to his parents. Hell his mother spends that in a day when she goes shopping out in Indianapolis. They’ll never notice it’s gone and if they do… well it wouldn’t be the first time Steve got scolded on _responsibilities._

Years of faking his parent’s signatures for detention slips has left him with the finesse for something like this. Forging a check from his father’s checkbook, nothing to it. Ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that oddly sounds like Nancy is harder than actually crossing the T’s and dotting the I’s. 

Speaking of Nance, she told him over the phone this morning that Byers’ and her have been hangin’ out. Helping each other with their college applications. It was nice hearing her voice but none of it sat well with Steve. So maybe that’s why he can tell the voice to shut up. Why he feels like breaking the rules for once; has been so good since he started dating Nancy. It feels exhilarating to have to sneak around while his parents are asleep less than five feet away.

After he slips the check into an envelope Steve is out the door and dashing across the law to the staff quarters. Can hear the music pumping from outside. Feels less taken aback this time around while entering the house. Eyes still scanning the crowd, but now he's on a mission. 

When he sees Heather and Billy in the crowd, dancing together and smiling like nothing happened. Like Steve didn’t kick himself for being a ding-bat all the way to his cabin last night; his heart sunk a bit. It’s so stupid but he doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to belong somewhere more than he does with them. 

“Hey,” Steve tapped Heather on the shoulder, pulled her and Billy off the dance floor. “Here's the money.”

Heather looked down at the envelope with bewilderment, “you mean Robbie?”

“No.” Steve cut her off, “you were right about him.” He said. Leading Heather to ask him-

“Then where'd you get it?” 

“You said you needed it.” Steve shrugged trying to feign nonchalant, but he couldn’t help the small smile. His eyes kept sliding up to Billy, he wanted to see Billy smile like Heather was. Didn’t even realize it but he wanted Billy to praise him, but instead he got patronized. 

“Is this kid for real?” Heather asked, turning to Billy.

“Yeah, it takes a real saint to ask Daddy.” Billy scoffed and took a sip of beer. Heather crumbled a little.

“Thanks, Bambi, but I can't use it.” She said and handed the slip back to Steve before dragging Billy back into their dance. Steve could hear Billy protesting:

“What's the matter with you? You should take the money.” He said. Tommy was beside Steve again, filling him in on the details.

“I can only get her an appointment for Thursday. They do their act at the Sheldrake Thursday. If they cancel, they lose this season's salary and next year's gig.” He explained. 

“What's the Sheldrake?” Steve asked, confused. 

“It's another hotel where they do their mambo act” Tommy clarified. Steve furrowed his brows trying to come up with a plan no one asked for. 

“Well can't someone else fill in?” He asked them. 

“No, Mr. Fix-it!" Billy bit out, pulling away from Heather to aim his aggression towards Steve. 

“Somebody else can't. Maria has to work all day, she can't learn the routines. And Janet has to fill in for Penny. _Everybody works here_! Why, you wanna do it?” He scoffed harshly, jokingly. Steve shrunk under Billy’s gaze, hated the way he was looking at him. Belittingly. Steve gets that enough from his father; doesn’t need it from Billy too. 

“It's not a bad idea.” Tommy chimed in cautiously. 

“It was a joke!” Billy shouted from around a mouthful of beer. 

“I mean, he can move.” Tommy shrugged. 

“It's the dumbest idea I ever heard of. You want two guys dancing the Mambo!” Billy shook his head while Steve added: 

“I don’t even know the merengue.” Steve added.

“You're a strong partner Billy. You can lead anybody.” Heather said approvingly with a warm smile.

“Yeah, Bill, anyways just put him in a dress and nobody will be able to tell he's a dude from on stage.” Tommy added with a hyena laugh. Billy rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Heather.

“But he can't even do the merengue!” He practically whined. “ _He. Can. Not. Do it!”_ Billy needlessly emphasized each word and that sent a fire through Steve. He glared at the blonde standing in front of him. 

“I didn’t say I _can’t_. I said I don’t know how.” Steve said with all the angst he could muster up, which for some reason with Billy staring at him was quite a bit. But the look on Billy’s face when Steve spit back at him was worth it. 

“No!” Billy yelled as Steve stepped on his foot for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes.

“Oh, sorry. I’m sorry.” Steve apologized for the eighth time in the last twenty minutes. 

“You don't step on the one.” Billy held the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Paced back and forth in front of the brunette for a moment, “you gotta start on the two.” He said, find the two.” As if any of it made sense to Steve. “Understand?” Billy asked him, as he turned to restart the song.

“I never did any of these dances before.” Steve said jittery, as he held frame. That only seemed to make Billy more agitated. 

“It's one, two, three, four.” He explained, “when the music starts, you don't dance until the two. Got it?” Billy got back into position. Took Steve’s hand again and placed his hand on his hip. Steve nodded. Radiated nerves apparently because Billy told him “relax, relax. Just breathe.” Steve did, took a deep breath; “frame.” Billy said and they resumed their stance. 

“Nope.” Billy corrected as Steve moved to step off count...“Again.” Billy commanded, and they repeated the steps again. “Ow!” He growled when Steve yet again stepped on his toes.

They went at it for hours until Steve started to pick up the foot movements. Billy had him practice his frame in the mirror as he’d count for him. 

“Two, three, four...Two, three, four.” He’d count before grabbing Steve in some way. Would pull on his arms, squeeze his hips, push and prod and pull. “Don't lean back. Lift up.” Billy’d say as he manhandled Steve. “Two, three, four. Shoulders down.” Steve wasn’t sure if his flushness was from the exertion of dancing for three hours straight or from how low Billy’s hands held him on his waist. “Again. Concentrate!” Billy barked, pulling on him harder. Steve had to push Billy’s hands away at that point. _Concentrate_ his ass. Christ, Steve was starting to realize why all these women pay Billy for these lessons if he’s always this hands on. 

Steve started to practice the steps on his way back and forth from the practice room to his cabin. Would stomp and scream every time he missed the step. Would throw a tantrum he wasn’t proud of but couldn’t care less in the moment. After two days straight of an endless cycle of “ _.. two, three, four._ ” Back and forth, up and down, sideways and upside down they finally started to become muscle memory for him. He got used to Billy’s hands everywhere, prodding at him like they’re familiar. Well more like he had to; convinced himself that it’s the nerves of messing up and not the heat from Billy’s palms that are making his stomach flutter. 

Steve decided to take scissors to one of his shirts before practice. Cut some hideous thing that his mother picked out for him at the trade show the other day. Maybe a little skin poking through would improve the aesthetic? After all, if Billy gets to wear his shirts unbuttoned, then Steve should be able to wear his cropped. And the fact that Billy’s hands would be touching his bare skin was the farthest thing from Steve’s mind as he cut into the fabric. 

“Don't put your heel down.” Billy was watching Steve as he held frame in front of the mirror. Felt like he was on display with Billy’s sharp eyes on him like this. They’re really blue, Steve will never get over just how blue they are. “Don't put your heel down.” Billy yapped.

“I didn't” Steve whined, fixing himself and returning his gaze to stare straight ahead.

“Stay on the toes.”

“I am.” 

“Just listen to me.”

“I am!”

As their practices got longer and more intense, Steve’s clothes got shorter and so did his conversations with Nancy. He actually hasn’t called her yet, missed the window of opportunity an hour ago. As soon as breakfast was over, he was running to the rec house to meet with Billy. “The steps aren't enough.” Billy told Steve. More patient with him today than he has been. “You gotta feel the music.” He explained to him. “It's not on the one, It's not the mambo.” 

Billy put his hand over his own heart and tapped it. “Bum-bump, bum-bump.” He had Steve study the movement. “It's a feeling, a heartbeat.” Billy stated as Steve watched closely, putting his own hand over his chest and mimicking the blonde’s movement. Patting at his chest instead of tapping it.“Don't try so hard.” Billy said, taking Steve’s hand and holding it to his own chest. Steve felt the heat from Billy’s golden skin burning under his palm. Felt his heart beat. Felt closer to the guy in that moment than the first time they danced together with legs slotted between thighs. 

He kept getting lost in those ocean eyes; kept looking at where his skin met Billy’s. “Close your eyes.” Billy said softly and Steve did. Felt Billy’s hand tapping over his in sync with his heartbeat. Steve’s hand was sandwiched between the rhythm. He could feel it in his bloodstream. The force behind Billy’s heart. Suddenly felt the need to know the reason why it beat. 

“Two, three, four. Two, three, four...” Billy tapped and added their footwork to accompany the rhythm. “Just breathe.” He reminded Steve because apparently Steve forgot how to. Billy must’ve been watching him to notice his breathing changed. That idea sparked Steve to open his eyes again. Watched Billy watching him as they moved back and forth. 

  
  


Steve had ran to the dance studio the next day. Four more days left and he still didn’t know half of the moves. But what bothered him more than any of that was the fact that he just wanted to see Billy. Wanted to dance more with Billy. Even if their practices were just Billy barking orders, everyday his eyes became softer. And his touches became more easy, gentle. Steve didn’t understand what he was doing, thinking; kept thinking about what Robbie told him about liking both. So maybe that’s what Steve is, someone that can like both? But it doesn’t matter because Nancy is still his girl and she’s waiting back at home for him. 

“Head up.” Billy’s voice snapped Steve from his thoughts. He lifted Steve’s chin up for him. His body running on muscle memory, _two, three, four_. Back and forth, his mind slipped away for a minute. “Lock your frame. Lock it!” Billy prodded at Steve’s arms “look, spaghetti arms.”

“This is my dance space.” Billy patronized him, emphasizing it with his dramatic hand gestures. Apparently they haven’t moved on from this stage yet. “This is your dance space. I don't go into yours. You don't go into mine. Got it?” Steve nodded to him and got into position. “Again” Billy signaled Heather (who was watching them during this practice) to replay the song. She stood behind Steve, kept him in frame as Billy led. Steve kept looking down, making sure he didn’t step on Billy’s feet. Kept reminding himself to keep his head up, but he still looked down.

Billy’s eyes shifted between Steve and Heather for a while before keeping them on Steve. Maybe he was even smirking at him? Not that Steve knew it because he was too occupied looking down at his own clumsy feet. 

Spinning. For some reason spinning was the hardest part for Steve to learn. His feet kept getting tangled up in each other, or he’d get dizzy and stumble missing his step. He kept telling himself “ _stay on your toes.”_ Which only made it harder. Maybe people should be calling him Bambi with the lack of control he had over his legs. Three turns, it's just three turns in a row. 

Spin, spin, “Ow!”

”Again”… Spin-

”Damnit.” 

“Again”... Spin, spin, spi-

“Sorry.” 

“Watch. Look at my eyes. Right here!” Billy berated him. Steve locked his eyes onto him, kept him as his focal point. Spin, _look,_ spin; they banged their heads together. 

“Goddamnit!” Billy howled holding his head. 

“Sorry!” Steve shouted holding his nose. 

Billy’s hands splayed over Steve’s hips; not like the first time they danced, where Billy was gripping and leading him where to go. This time they laid gently on him, on his bare skin, because Steve and his new found love for crop tops. It was intimate, so much so the warmth sent a shiver up Steve’s spine. Billy had taken his shirt off sometime after practicing spinning. Steve felt the warm radiate off of him.

His back pressed close to Billy’s chest, felt his breathing, felt his sweat seeping through the back of his shirt. Billy’s teaching him the spin out. Steve lifts his arm up, guided by Billy’s hand to wrap around the back of Billy’s neck. It’s soft and sensual and would have been passionate if it wasn’t for Steve being so ticklish. He laughs, snorts even when Billy’s hand graces over his armpit down his side. Billy rolls his eyes at him. It takes five tries, each time Steve laughs or giggles. Apologizes and regains his composure. But on that fifth time, when Steve was all laughed out. When Billy’s face was so close to his he could feel his hot breath on his cheek. Could hear Billy’s breathing in his ear. Felt Billy’s body stiffen behind him, strong and unwavering. It hits Steve like a gust of wind, taking his breath away. How his skin shivers and makes goosebumps at the feather light touches Billy’s drawing over him. How his lips are so close to his skin. How he can breathe Billy in, and just how good he smells. How he’ll smell like Billy after being wrapped up in his arms like his, how Steve’s more than okay with that. 

Two days left to go, Billy and Steve are in the Staff’s rec room again practicing; “Back. Easy.” Billy talks them through the movements. Steve has got the majority of it down now. “And turn, turn. Down.” Steve goes through the motions fluidly. “And the lift. You'll learn that later.” Billy says for the tenth time. “And come on. Down. Twist. And the bow-“Ow!” Billy shouted, holding his back as he turned on his knees to get up. Steve jumped up apologizing.

“Sorry! I’m sorry.” Steve tried to help him up but Billy shooed him away.

“You trying to kill me? You gotta concentrate! Christ, Is that your idea of fun?” He scolded Steve and that was it for Steve. He’s been working his ass off! Has been pushing himself harder than he does at basketball practice. Has been swallowing down these thoughts of Billy that won’t go away no matter how much he thinks about Nancy. Just for Billy to blow up at him for a little mistake!

“As a matter of fact it is! We do the show in two days, you won't show me lifts, I'm not sure of turns. I'm doing all this to _save your ass_ , but I'd rather drop you on it!” Steve huffed, trying to catch his breath.Sweat dripped down him as if it was raining. Billy just watched him for a moment, out of breath himself; eyebrows to his hairline before they settled and he had this look on his face. A fire in his eyes that reflected Steve’s. 

“Well then let's get the hell outta here.”

It was pouring out as the two of them made their way to Billy’s car; a dark blue ‘57 Chevy BelAir. Billy’s wet leather jacket clung to him as Steve’s white clothes became soaked and see through. 

“Shit!” Billy cursed banging his hands on the hood of the car “I locked the keys in the car!” He looked around for a moment before kicking one of the lantern path lights over. Steve watched Billy, thought he was throwing a tantrum before Billy returned to the car with a pole and bashed his back window in. Steve’s jaw dropped as he stood there, shocked and bewildered by the outburst. But Billy held the car door opened for him,

“You're getting wet, right?” He said to Steve before he shuffled himself into the front seat. Billy wrapped around the front and climbed in the driver seat. 

“You're wild.” Steve found himself saying as they began to drive to wherever Billy felt the need to take them.

“What?” Billy asked with a smirk, feigning he couldn’t hear over the rain. 

“You're wild!” Steve shouted it with a wide smile. The atmosphere was heady and exciting. Steve was buzzing with it as they both laughed.

When they got to their destination it had already stopped raining. Billy had driven them to somewhere out of the main town. Billy was walking across a fallen tree. It made as a makeshift bridge. Steve stood at the end of it, watching with a smirk at how Billy goofed around. Like watching the tightrope act at the circus. “Now, the most important thing to remember in lifts is balance.” Billy had said before jumping, shaking the whole tree and landing- “whoa! Whoa!” He tilted on the edge of falling off, Steve sat down where he was standing because he really would have fallen off. “I got it now.” Billy said as Steve laughed, clinging to the trunk.

“So where'd you learn to be a dancer?” Steve asked him once Billy regained his balance again.

Billy shrugged to himself and thought for a moment. “Well, there ain’t a lot of choices for a broke kid living in Long Beach. I mean there’s surfing and there's drugs, did ‘um both. But dancing, all the local kids used to get together and dancing speaks when talking fails, ya know?” He had this soft smile on as he sat down in the middle of the tree. Steve was listening keenly, smiling to match Billy’s. “So this guy came into this luncheonette one day, right? We were all sitting around doing nothing. And he said that Arthur Murray, this huge name in dancing, was giving a test for instructors.” 

Billy stood back up, making Steve laugh as he wobbled about. “So, if you passed, they teach you different dances; show you how to break them down. Teach them.” He pointed to Steve, punctuating his point. Steve furrowed his brows and shook his head. His stubbornness only made Billy more adamant, curling a finger to beckon Bambi over. 

“Oh no. No way.” Steve refused again, verbally this time. Billy rolled his eyes and made his way over to Steve. Despite the initial refusal as soon as Billy was in front of him Steve starred up, mouth opened in hesitation but he reached his hands up to him. Billy took them and helped him stand. 

“Good” Billy cooed as Steve held his balance looking down watching where he was being led. “Don’t look down.” Billy commented, and put a finger under Steve’s jaw to lift his head up. “Look right here.” And he didn’t have to tell Steve twice, once he found those tourmaline eyes Steve didn’t want to look away. “And now…” Billy began to lead them in their routine, _two, three, four._ But on their second count Steve lost his balance, gripping onto Billy for dear life. They both laughed hard, making it harder to regain their balance. 

But Billy held onto him, and Steve’s face hurt from how he smiled. He led them out to the middle of the trunk, one step at a time, back and forth; until Steve got comfortable. Then they danced. Steve had his arms up, really grooving. Billy was doing the twist and the monkey, making Steve laugh. They danced up and down the tree until Billy decided to drag them out into an open field to practice the lift.” 

“Bend your knees and go up.” He instructed Steve, “go, go.” Steve ran to him, jumped and Billy picked him up. But it wasn’t a lift. “Good try.” Billy praised him bringing him down to his feet. “Now, you'll hurt me if you don't trust me, all right?” Steve nodded in acknowledgement, he really didn’t want to hurt Billy anymore. Spent all of last week stepping on his feet. He really wants to get this right so Billy will keep smiling at him like he is now. 

“I trust you.” Steve said softly, bending his knees ready to run. Caught a glimpse of Billy’s girn. 

“Now, go, go. Go.” Billy held his arms out ready to catch him. He lifted him higher this time. Steve felt like this next time was it. He's got it. “Good. That was good.” Billy said putting Steve down. "Now this time, I'm gonna go up." He informed Steve. Steve nodded and took position again. Billy nodded and Steve ran to him. 

Billy grabbed him and lifted him up but Steve leaned forward too much and Billy leaned back. They fell down, Steve tumbling right on top of him. Steve barked out a full laugh before realizing he was sitting on top of Billy.

Billy laid under him with a good smirk on his face. Arms splayed out on each side on him like he was making a snow angel. Steve found blue eyes again and his wide smile softened to an upturned quirk in cherry lips. It was definitely a moment Steve was ready to admit he didn’t want to end. He made no point in getting up and Billy made no point in pushing him off. If anything Steve started to think maybe Billy wanted this too? The way his hands slid up to Steve’s thighs. 

Even though Billy is straight, dated Heather and probably a hundred other beautiful girls...maybe he would want Steve too? The way Steve wants him? 

“You know, the best place to practice lifts... is in the water.” Billy said gently, almost apprehensively, as to not to scare Steve off. But Steve got the message. Billy obviously didn’t want Steve to get the wrong idea when those thick, warm fingers tailed his thighs again, tapping them, telling him to move without saying it out loud. 

  
  


The lake water was freezing. Steve spent a good ten minutes just warming up to it. Where as Billy just dived in like a fish. Like the cool water was in his blood. Steve was only in up to his chest when Billy jumped up to pull him under with him. They splashed around a bit after that, playful and rowdy. Just a couple of boys rough housing. Steve put the thought that this was just Billy breaking the tension behind him. Buried it deep with all the other pent up emotions.

“Just bend your knees. And... go.” Billy had Steve over his head in a full lift, “good, that’s it.” Steve held it for all of three seconds before becoming top heavy and falling head first into the water. Steve cackled as he came back up. Wrapped his arms around Billy’s neck to help himself back onto his feet. Again, Billy got him up. Over and over again. “Good. Good. Now hold the position. Hold it!” But Steve couldn’t. He got better each time but it was hard!

“Good. Don't break! Don't break!” Billy dragged Steve along through the water, he could tell he was getting tired. Let Steve hold onto him to catch his breath. Steve didn’t linger on the fact that his hands found Billy’s skin every time. How his fingers tailed down his cooled skin. How they were bare chest to chest every time Billy bent down to grip at Steve’s hips to pick him up. 

“Let's do it again?” Steve asked, his hands on Billy’s shoulders for support.

“All right. One, two, three.” Billy picked him up, “good. You got it! Keep--” Steve started to lean back too much, Billy felt him going- “no, don't!” They went under again. “It's not too bad, you’re gonna get it Bambi.” Billy smiled as Steve clung to him.

“One more time?” Steve asked again, quietly, already in Billy’s space.

“Okay. Over my head. Go.”

“I can’t believe the show is tonight!” Steve was giddy and nervous all at once as he stood outside his cabin talking to Heather. She had brought him some stage clothes to try on. 

“You _did not_ actually bring a dress for me to try on!” Steve yelled as he pulled a pink dress from the garment bag. Heather was laughing; hand over her mouth trying to keep it in. 

“Tommy must have put it in there.” She shrugged it off with a sly smile. “You wanna try it on anyways?”

Steve opened his mouth to say something like _of course not o_ r _that's for girls_! But instead he closed his mouth and then opened it again _._ "... You're not gonna tell Billy are you?" He asked her timidly. 

"Only if it looks good on you" she winked playfully. They went to Steve’s room to try it on him. Didn’t want him to strip down on the porch for old lady Schumacher to see. 

“Shoulders down, head up...my frame locked! Stay on my toes...Heather, what if I forget the steps?” Steve worried as Heather zipped the dress up for him.

“Shh you’re worrying too much. It’s just the stage fright. Head up, watch your frame. And remember, let him lead you.”

“I'm just afraid I'm gonna get dizzy and fall on my face.” Steve huffed going over his list again, “Frame. Don't look at my feet, keep my head up, my eyes open...tension in my arms, my frame locked-”

“Thanks, Bambi. For doing all of this. I just want you to know that I don't sleep around.” Heather looked somberedly towards the floor “I thought that he loved me. I thought it was something special.” She spoke softly, her eyes dragged up to meet Steve’s and it sort of broke Steve’s heart.“Anyway, I just wanted you to know that.” She gave him a sad smile before turning to grab another pin for the dress.

“So, how does it look?” Steve asked, clearing his throat, trying to diffuse whatever atmosphere just settled into the room.

“I'm scared... I'm so scared, Bambi.” Heather confessed to him. Started sobbing. Steve took her into his arms as soon as he saw the tears.

“Don't worry.” He tried to console her. Doesn't have too much experience in comforting people but that felt like the right move to him? Heather cried into his chest and he lulled her. “You'll be fine… You’re gonna be fine.” 

"You should wear the dress." Heather pulled back after a moment. Laughed through her tears as she looked at Steve in the pink a-line dress. "It's funny but Tommy was right. I don't think anyone will tell you're a guy from on stage." Steve chuckled and hid his face in his hands embarrassed. 

"I'm not wearing a wig." He groaned. 

"With hair like yours, you don't have to. But we should probably curl it." That made Steve meet Heather’s eyes. He furrowed his brows; didn't even have to say it, Heather knew exactly what he was about to say by his face. 

"Like hell you're putting an iron anywhere near my hair." 

They were both laughing like long time friends, talking about something or another on Steve’s bed. Packed the dress away, Heather even went as far as putting makeup on him to seal the deal. Steve was admiring how his lips shone with the gloss on them.

“Hey, Heather can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, course you can Bambi.” 

“Do you still love him? Billy I mean.” 

Heather looked down at her hands in her lap and smiled. “Yeah, you never really stop loving a guy like Billy.”

“Then why did you two break up?” 

“Cause he realized he didn’t love me the same way. He couldn’t.” She said fondly but it was laced with something sad. 

“ Why couldn’t-” That's when the phone rang. Cutting Steve off. He went into the main room of the cabin to answer it. Assumed it was his mother calling from the lodge to tell him they're going to dinner with so and so, don't wait up. But it was Nancy that spoke on the other end. 

"Nance? Hey, uh, long time no talk." 

"You haven't called since last week so I thought I should try and call you instead." 

"Yeah, right. Sorry about that...been busy and stuff." 

"It's okay. You must be having fun. You're on vacation and all…"

"Right…" 

"... Steve?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I need to tell you something. I was going to wait until you got back home but… I don't think it can wait." 

"What is it? Are you okay? Did something happen?" 

"I'm fine, great actually. Um, but something did happen… You remember Jonathan Byers, right?" Steve stayed silent on the other end. Looked up and caught Heather standing in the doorway watching him with concern. He turned away from here, felt the blow hit him before Nancy even finished her sentence.

"I'm breaking up with you Steve." She said it. Said it like she meant it. Like she didn’t regret it as soon as it left her lips. Lips that Jonathan Byers has probably been kissing since Steve left for California weeks ago. 

"Oh… okay. Right... um I, I gotta go Nance." Steve stammered before hanging up the phone on the receiver. He turned to Heather but wouldn't catch her eyes. Just sort of looked at the space around her, past her. “I, uh...I gotta go meet up with Billy now.” Steve stumbled on his words, completely out of it. Looked like he was in a trance, like he was sleep walking.

"Bambi are you alright?" Heather asked him concerned. 

"Yeah. Yeah I'm real choice. I don't wanna be late so I'm just gonna grab my stuff and head out. I'll see you afterwards?" 

"Of course. Good luck Bambi." 

"Yeah, you too Heather." 

“There you are" Billy smiled watching Steve walking up to him. He was leaning up against his car. But something felt off; Steve’s face wasn't it's wide eyed beautiful self. Well, he was still beautiful but he looked raw, more than anxious."Hey? Hey Bambi what's wrong?" Billy asked, huddling around the other boy.

"Um, my girlfriend back home… She just broke up with me, over the phone no less." Steve answered somberedly. 

Billy stayed quiet for a beat. Let the words sink in. Realizes he's not as sorry as he should be. "Aw man, I'm sorry Bambi. That's real crummy of her doin' something like that." Billy wasn't sure what to do. 

Didn't even realize Steve had a girl back home, but he should've figured. A catch like him, of course he had a girl. He decided to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Heavy and warm, Steve leaned into it. 

Wished he'd just hug him. That's what Steve wants right now. A hug, someone to keep him up on his feet because he feels like he's about to fall down. 

"Billy…" Steve whimpered, leaning into the blonde's touch even more. Trying to tell him without telling him because he can't bring himself to say it.

"You're gonna be just fine Bambi. Promise." Billy took the hint and pulled him into that embrace Steve was looking for. "So Heather really did bring the dress then, huh?" Billy chuckled into brunette hair. 

"It was her! She said it was Tommy." Steve giggled under his tears. His head resting comfortable in the crook of Billy’s neck. 

"Your makeup looks real boss by the way." 

"Thanks Billy." Steve sniffed with a bark of laughter. 

  
  


_“The Sheldrake Hotel is proud to present Billy Hargrove and partner in Mambo Magic."_

"Relax. Just breathe." Billy whispered in Steve’s ear as they stood on stage under the bright spot light. His lips hovered over the shell of Steve’s ear and Steve took a deep breath in. Billy’s breath grounding him. And then the music started.

Billy’s hand slid down his arm, over his side and Steve took his other hand. Spun out. Just like in practice. But also just like in practice Steve missed his step; fell into Billy’s chest but blue eyes caught him as Billy lifted his chin up. Gave him a nod. 

_Two, three, four._ If nothing else Steve knows he knows the footwork. Knows to hold his frame. And they're dancing, really dancing. Steve just keeps his eyes focused on Billy. Twist, turn, shuffle, two, three four, spin, shuffle, spin-

“Wrong way!” Billy corrected Steve as he spun too far. That spooked him, but Billy was there, had his arm around him. Got him back on track. Until Steve had to leave that safety again. 

“Over here.” Billy called him. Steve missed his mark. But it’s okay; Billy didn’t look mad. Grabbed Steve’s hands and took him in again. “Ready for the lift?” Steve nodded before parting again. “Come on.” Billy nodded back and Steve went for it but freaked at the last minute. Forgot to bend his knees, forgot to jump! “Keep going. Keep going.” Billy urged him on. They finished strong.

  
  


The radio played in the background as Steve was changing in the back seat of Billy’s car. _“... Because wherever you are now, I want you to look at the sky. Look at those stars. What a show. Here are The Drifters.”_

“You did good. You worked hard.” Billy drove, trying to keep his eyes on the road. They somehow kept drifting up to the rear-view mirror though. Steve pulled and shimmed out of the dress. Kicked the front seat trying to get his long legs back into his pants. 

“I saw that old couple from Kellerman's and I thought that was it.” Steve huffed out a laugh trying to button up his slacks.

“Oh, me too.” Billy agreed, distracted, mind going somewhere else. “You know, by the second turn you really had it.” He smiled again. Stretched his head up a little bit further to take another peak in the mirror, watching Steve fiddle around in the backseat. Steve met his eyes for a moment.

“But I didn't do the lift.” Steve said so disappointedly. Pulled on his shirt before catching Billy’s eyes in the mirror again. Steve smirked and Billy cleared his throat, licked his lips.

“You did real good.” He said it a little more quietly. Steve climbed over the bench seat back into the front and sat down beside him. Gave him a small thanks. They played cat and mouse for a while, quiet but catching glances of one another while the other wasn’t looking. It was heady, somewhere between wanting to stay in that moment longer but also if Billy pushed the floorboard Steve wouldn’t have objected. 

They eventually pulled back up to the cabins, Billy even opened the car door for Steve. Took him by the hand and Steve was okay with wherever he was going to lead him.

“Billy!” Tommy met them not too far from the car. “It’s Heather! Come on.” Billy took off to Heather’s cabin like a bat outta hell. Steve ran behind them, not even close to keeping up. Billy had already ran into the cabin before Steve had caught up. 

“She wouldn't go until you returned.” Tommy was shouting. 

“Did you call an ambulance?”

“She said the hospital would call the police. She made me promise.” Tommy replied. Steve stood beside him near the doorway. Catching his breath. Tommy turned to him “he didn't use no ether, nothing.”

“I thought you said he was a real M.D.?” Steve asked, panicked. 

“He had a dirty knife and table. I could hear her screaming in the hallway. I swear to God, I tried to get in Bill, I couldn’t.” Tommy pleaded to Billy as he sat down beside Heather on her bed. 

“It's all right. Billy’s here.” Heather was soaked through with sweat, crying and shaking, writhing in pain. Billy held her hands, petted her hair. Steve ran out of the cabin as fast as he could. It was the only thing he could think of to do, to get his father. 

The place is crawling with doctors but his father was the best on the premises. If anyone could help it was going to be him. Steve just hoped he'd be able to convince him to do it. It's his duty as a doctor after all. 

Steve clambered into his cabin as quietly as he could. Hasn't seen his father sleeping since he was a kid and would climb into his bed when he was scared. That stopped before he turned six. 

"Dad?" Steve shook him timidly. "Dad, I need you to wake up!" He whispered shouted to him, trying not to wake his mother.

"Steve? What is it?" 

"Someone is hurt dad. She needs help. She might die." Steve tried not to let his words run into each other. 

"Who? Who is hurt Steven?" His father asked him, climbing out of bed. 

"A friend." Is all Steve said grabbing his father's medical bag and dragging him outside up to Heather's cabin. 

"Excuse me. Excuse me!" Dr. Harrington parted the group of people loitering outside of Heather’s cabin like Moses and the Red Sea. "Everybody clear out, please." He said before sitting down beside Heather. "Yes, I know that hurts. We're gonna take care of that." He comforted her. Steve stood back behind Billy who was watching with honest fear in his eyes. Steve didn’t know what to do, how to comfort him. Especially with his father right there in the room. "Who's responsible for this girl?" Dr. Harrington asked as he felt her forehead for a fever. 

"I am." Billy stepped forward. Steve just looked on in horror. Wanted to tell his father that it's not Billy’s fault. That some malpractice butcher did this to her. Don't blame Billy for it. "Please, is she-" 

"Everyone needs to leave the room now." Dr. Harrington said, cutting Billy off and completely ignoring him. Steve already knew what his father thought of Billy. Thought of all of them. All of these wonderful people that have their own lives and struggles and care so much for one another. He thinks they're all below him. Lower than dirt. And Steve _never_ wants to be like his father. 

They all waited on the porch. Billy paced back and forth as Steve and Tommy and the other entertainment staff waited along the wall near the door. It was quite inside. So quiet it set everyone's teeth on edge. Steve wanted to reach a hand out Billy, wanted to tell him it's going to be okay. That his father is a grade A-asshole but he's the best doctor in Indianapolis, in Chicago even. Then Dr. Harrginton came out of the cabin. Everyone perked up to wait to see what he had to say but he didn’t say anything. Didn’t even look Billy in the eye when he went to shake his hand.

“Dr. Harrington, I don't know how to thank you.” But Steve’s father just herded Steve along completely avoiding Billy. Steve didn’t even have time to turn back to see Billy’s face.

“Was that what my money paid for?” Steve’s father started as they walked back down to their cabin. “Oh yes, don’t think I didn’t notice that check missing from my bank book Steven.”

“Dad, I'm sorry. I never meant to lie.”

“You're not the person I thought you were. I'm not even sure who you are, but I don't want you to have anything to do with those people. Nothing!”

“Can I just explai-”

“Nothing! You're to have nothing to do with them ever again! You’ll be lucky if I don’t tell your mother about this. Right now I'm going to bed… And take that stuff off your face before your mother sees you! You look like a damn faggot!

Steve had forgotten he was still wearing the makeup with everything that just happened. He smeared his face with the back of his hands. Watched his father go back into the cabin with blurry vision. He can’t not go see Billy. Apologize to him, make sure he’s okay. After everything that’s happened he’s not going to just listen to his father and forget about him. He’ll never be able to forget about Billy Hargrove. 

“Can I come in?” Steve asked, looking up to Billy as he stood outside his cabin door. Billy let him in with an anxious smile. They stood by the door staring at the room. Steve wasn’t sure how to start. What he wanted to say first. 

“I got a- I guess it's not a great room. You probably got a great room.” Billy stammered a bit trying to tidy up for Steve.

“No. This is a great room.” Steve said with an awkward smile. Sat down where Billy cleaned off a chair for him. Watched as Billy went to turn the music he was playing off. “Leave it on.” He said. Billy sat down 

“I'm sorry about the way my father treated you.”

“No. Your father was great. He was great. The way he took care of Heather.”

“I mean the way he was with you. It's really me it has to do with. Billy, I came here because my father-”

“No. The way he saved her I could never do anything like that. That was something. People treat me like I'm nothing because I am nothing.”

“That's not true! You're everything!” Steve raised his voice. Wanted to scream it.

“You don't understand the way it is for somebody like me Bambi! Last month I'm eating jujubes to stay alive. Living in my car cause my old man threw me out for kissing another guy. This month, women are stuffing diamonds in my pockets. I'm balancing on shit and could be down there again, just like that!. 

“No, It doesn't have to be that way!” Steve insisted, shaking his head trying to convince Billy how much he means to him. Billy watched him, how his amber eyes shone in the shitty cabin lighting. How they swelled up with tears for him. For a no good punk like Billy, he doesn’t deserve someone like Steve crying over him. 

“I've never known anyone like you. You think you can make the world better. Somebody's lost, you find them. Somebody's bleeding-”

“I go get my daddy. That's really brave, like you said.”

“Hey! That took a lot of guts to go to him like that! I could have never- you, you’re are not scared of anything-” 

“Me? I'm scared of everything!” Steve shook as he confessed everything to him. “I'm scared of what I saw. I'm scared of what I did, who I am…” Billy stood up, had to move or do something. Steve was holding back tears. “I'm scared of walking out of here and never feeling for the rest of my life the way I feel when I'm with you!” Billy’s shoulders rose and fell as his breathing quickened. Steve looked up to him, lip quivering as they both shared an intense look. 

“Are you saying what I think you are?” Billy finally spoke. Steve nodded up to him before standing himself. “I didn’t thin- but, you had a girlfriend?

“So did you.” Steve smirked as he stood in front of Billy. 

“You’re serious?” Billy asked him as Steve slowly dragged his hand over Billy’s bare chest. Felt his heart pounding under warm skin. 

“Dance with me.” It wasn’t a question. Steve whispered it quietly between them.

“What, here?” Billy questioned him.

“Here.” Steve nodded, closing the space between them. Billy’s breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard as Steve’s hand lingered on his chest. Brushed up around his collar bones, slowly trailing up to his neck. They began to sway to the song as Billy pulled him in closer. Wrapped his arms around Steve’s delicate waist. Grinded against each other, leisurely; firmly. Their faces mere inches from one another; those damn blue eyes were half lidded, there's no mistaking it that Billy wanted this too.

Steve bent back into a dip, the pale column of his neck exposed. Christ, how Billy wanted to lean in and bite it. Billy was the one to pull him back down into another dip, this time slower; slotting his leg between Steve’s thighs. Steve grinded down on that denim clad thigh as Billy held him and brought him back up. Engulfed him in his arms and they rocked, chest to chest, up and down. Hands more familiar now than they’ve ever been before. Billy’s hands gliding over Steve’s ass, squeezing and pulling him even closer into him. Steve’s hands roamed over Californian kissed skin. Carving out a path home; starting at Billy’s shoulders and sliding down to his belt. 

Steve’s lips found Billy’s neck and his hand found Billy’s curls and Billy found God when Steve laid open mouthed kisses over that skin and tugged at his hair. Billy grabbed Steve’s leg, lifting it up to rest it on his hip. Billy thrusted slow and headily into Steve. Steve panted, choked out a small moan as Billy did it again and again and again.

Steve trailed kisses along Billy’s broad back as he danced around him. Got his own handful of Billy’s ass, finally, after staring at it in those tight slacks for weeks now. Billy’s eyes were intense when Steve met them again. He petted up Billy’s neck once more before the blonde lifted Steve’s arms up and slid off his shirt. Skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat. Billy pulled him in so close and wrapped his unforgivingly calloused hands around Steve's body. 

Steve has never felt so safe and wanted before these arms held him; hold onto him like he’s something precious. And that first kiss? Christ, it wasn’t anything less than celestial. The way their bodies met like waves lapping onto the shore, turning into storm swells crashing against rocks. Billy finally got to put his mouth on the pale skin, his lips making home against Steve’s neck. They fell into Billy’s bed together. Despite the headiness of it all, the passion and the heat, it was slow. God, it was so slow.

Billy made sure Steve was never going to forget what he felt like against his skin. Burned himself deep inside him like a brand. Steve’s voice will be imprinted in Billy’s mind like he’s heard it his entire life. They way he whispered and moaned and begged, like gentle, restless prayers. They stayed in each other’s arms till morning. Until Steve had to sneak away for breakfast with his parents. 

“We’re leaving tomorrow.” Dr. Harrington stated at the breakfast table. Steve’s mom almost spilt her coffee in shock. 

“James, we’re paid up till Sunday. Why would we leave this early?” She asked him, the only conversation he table has heard since they sat down together and ordered their food. 

“I want to skip the weekend traffic.” He said as Steve caught his harsh eyes on him. 

“But we’ll miss the final show.” Mrs. Harrington fussed. 

“I said we’re leaving tomorrow.” Dr. Harrington said in his final tone. But Steve’s mother wasn’t going to have it.

“James, you know I was going to sing in the show! And I already signed Bambi up to help with the props.” Steve furrowed his brows and gave a disgruntled _“thanks mom”_ to which she replied to him with a smile. 

“It was just an idea, Marge, we can stay if you want to.” Dr. Harrington said to his wife which just made her beam, Steve wasn’t too far off from a smile either. Wouldn’t give his father the satisfaction of a response though. After breakfast Steve was ambushed by his mother to go help with the props for the show. But as soon as he could he hauled it over to see Heather.

"Hey, you look much better." Steve smiled softly to Heather as he entered the cabin. 

"Hi, You just missed your father. He's such a good man." Steve wanted to roll his eyes as she said it, but he refrained himself. It’s the Harrington charm, if only everyone knew who the real James Harrington was...

"I'm sorry Heather, I didn't realize-"

"No, you couldn't have known. It's okay." Heather smiled up to him as she laid on her pink sheets. Beautiful as ever even like this. Then there was a knock on the door, Billy. 

“Hey” Billy smiled at Heather as he walked in, looked over and saw Steve. They nodded to each other with a smirk. 

“Billy!” Heather glowed.

"So, how’re you doin' Heath?" 

"I'm okay. Dr. Houseman says I'm going to be fine. I can even still have children."

“Heather, that's great! That’s really great.” Billy stood opposite Steve, it was awkward at best. Heather looked between them both before asking- 

"So, how did it go last night?"

"Good." Billy replied hastily, avoiding eye contact with Steve.

"Fine.” Steve added, “I didn't do the lifts, but it was good.” Heather knew as soon as she saw the way Steve looked over to Billy and Billy dodged his glances. “Uh, well, I guess I’m gonna go. Bye." Steve excused himself. 

“See ya.” Billy said with a quick glance to him before he walked out the door. "So, he says you're going to be fine?"

"What are you doing, Billy?" Heather sighed.

"Don’t worry, I'll handle Mat.” Billy assured her, sitting down beside the bed.

“How many times have you told me never get mixed-up with them?” Heather continued, worried. Billy looked away for a moment, felt like he was getting scolded. Well, he was, and he hates getting scolded; especially by Heather. 

“I know what I'm doing.” He said almost arrogantly. 

“You listen to me William Michael. You've got to stop it now.” Heather said it somewhere between pleadingly and a guilt trip and Billy couldn’t look at her when she looked at him like that. He also curses the day he ever told her his full name. 

Billy left to let Heather rest more, Steve was sitting on the cabin step. He’d been waiting for Billy the whole time there. Waiting patiently, worrying that last night was just a fling for Billy after all. That he was going to just look the other way again like he did inside Heather’s cabin.

“I uh, gotta go. I got a lesson with the Kramers and they'll kill each other if I'm not there.” Billy said it and it sounded a lot like an excuse, especially since he still wouldn’t look Steve in the eyes.

“Well, sure. You've gotta go.” Steve said, trying for nonchalant, but failing miserably. He wears his heart on his sleeve, always has, always will.

“I'll see ya, Bambi.” Billy moved past time without so much of a nod, or a wink. Nothing for Steve to hang his hope on. He can’t go through two heart breaks at once. Nancy, he should have seen that one coming. When he looks back without the rose tinted glasses on he thinks he understands it, but Billy… he’d rather close his eyes than watch him leave now too. 

“Billy!” He calls to him as he’s walking away. Billy stops, turns heel to face Steve and Steve prepares himself for the heartbreak. But Billy smirks at him and then his smirk turns into a warm smile. Which in turn has Steve smiling back at him. And Steve feels his hope returning, steeling itself right on top of his heart.

  
  
“God, I am so sick of this rain.” Mrs. Harrington fussed about in their cabin packing. It’s been raining all day now and Steve has been pacing around for what feels like hours. Trying to figure out how to get out of there and meet up with Billy. “Bambi? Where are you going in this weather?” His mother asked him as he grabbed his raincoat and made his way to the door. His father side-eyed him from above his newspaper.

Steve hesitated for a moment under his father’s eye “Uh, they're having charades in the west lobby.” He said with a smile.

“Quite the little joiner, aren't we?” His mother quipped, continuing to pack her things.

Steve rushed through the rain to Billy’s cabin, he opened the door and took him into his arms like he was waiting for him. Just knew that he’d be coming. They spent the rest of the afternoon tangled up in Billy’s bed. 

“Have you had many people?” Steve asked Billy curiously with his head resting on his chest.

“What? Bambi, come on. Don’t ask me that.” 

“Tell me. I want to know, I don’t care if you have.” Steve added afterwards. 

“No, no.” Billy shuffled out of bed to pull his pants back on. He paced a bit before turning and looking back down at Steve laying in bed. Looking like an angel surrounded by Billy’s white comforter. 

“You gotta understand what it's like baby.You come from the streets, homeless and confused about who you are and suddenly you're up here. Women _and_ men are throwing themselves at you and they all smell so good. They really take care of themselves. I never knew people could be like that! And-and they're so goddamn rich, you think they must know about everything.” Billy paced his cabin, throwing his shirt back on, trying to avoid Steve’s eyes as he explained. “They're slippin' their room keys in my hand two and three times a day. Different people every day, so, I think I'm scorin' big, right? You think _they wouldn't be doing this if they didn't care about me_ , right?"

“That's all right. I understand. You were just using them.”

“No! No, that's not it.” Billy said frustratedly, sat down on the bed next to Steve. “That's the thing. It wasn't like that… They were using me.” Steve looked at him for a moment, taking him in. For everything he is, so raw. He leaned up and kissed him; pulled him back down onto the bed. And God, did Billy follow him down, their lips never parting.

“What's your real name, Bambi?” Billy asked once he finally pulled back.

“Steven. I was named after my grandfather, and I’m supposed to name my kid after my father I guess.” Steve chortled. 

“Steven. That's uh, that’s a real grownup name. Do you want kids?” Billy asked him, Steve thought about it for a second before he shook his head. 

“I only want you.” He said before pulling Billy back into a kiss.

  
  


“Two, three, cha-cha-cha. My frame. Where's my pleasing arc?” Steve teased Billy as they danced together in the studio. Billy trying to hold Steve close, his hands roaming but Steve wasn’t going to allow it. “Spaghetti arms!” Steve smacked Billy’s arm away. “Would you give me some tension, please?” He pushed and Billy pulled. Billy, clearly annoyed but enjoying the hell out of Steve’s antics. Billy pulled Steve into a tight hold, hugged him close to his chest. Somehow Steve still found a way to shimmy out of it.

“Hey, you're invading my dance space. This is my dance space. That's yours. Let's cha-cha.” Steve continued to tease him. Billy went along for all of five second before pulling him back in again. “Uh-huh, don't look down. Look right here.” Steve held frame and continued to dance. Billy gave up and fell to the ground in defeat, rolled over to watch Steve. 

“Sylvia!” Billy lip synced to the music. 

“Yes Mickey?”

“How do you call your lover boy?”

“Come here, lover boy.” Steve pranced around the studio, becoming Billy with a finger.

“And if he doesn't answer?” 

“Oh, lover boy.”

“And if still doesn't answer?” Billy got onto his knees beginning to crawl towards him.

“I simply say Baby” Steve mimicked Billy and dropped to his knees “o-oh, baby,” crawling towards him, they met in the middle. Billy playing a mean air guitar. “My sweet baby. You're the one.” Billy tugged Steve up to his feet slowly, swayed in each other’s arms. Billy dragging his mouth down Steve’s neck.

“Hargrove?” Mat called from the stairwell. Billy and Steve pulled away from one another like they got burnt from the touch. “Oh takin' dance lessons Bambi?” Mat asked him. Steve just nodded as he continued to dance in front of the mirror.

“Hargrove, I’d like to talk to you about the final show, about the last dance. I'd like to shake things up a bit.You know, move with the times.” Mat said enthusiastically. 

“Oh. I've got a lot of ideas! I've been working with the staff kids on a cross between a Cuban rhythm and soul dancing.” Billy fluttered with enthusiasm but Mat wasn’t having it.

“Whoa, boy. Way over your head here. You always do the mambo, huh? Why not dance this year's final dance to the pachenga?” 

“Right.” Billy agreed bitterly.

“Well, you're free to do the same, tired number as last year if you want but next year we'll find another dance person who'll only be too happy-”

“Sure, Mat. No problem.” Billy cut him off before he could finish his threat. “We'll end the season with the pachenga. Great idea.” Billy said through gritted teeth.

“Sometimes he's hard to talk to, but the ladies seem to like him. See that he gives you the full half-hour you're paying him for, kiddo” Mat said to Steve before turning to leave. 

“That hardass!” Billy growled as he stopped his way back to his cabin. Steve followed by his side. “He wouldn't know a new idea if it hit him in the pachenga. I could have told him some new ideas.”

“Why did you let him talk to you that way?” Steve asked, trying to keep up.

“What, and fight the boss man?”

“Tell him your ideas. He's a person like everyone else.” Steve stated.

“Look Bambi, I know these people. They are rich and they're mean. They won't listen to me!” He shook his head. 

"Why not fight harder? Make them listen."

"Because I need this goddamned job lined up for next summer. My uncle calls me today and says good news Billy, I can get you a job at the auto shop.”

“What shop?”

“Pep Boys auto parts and repairs. At your service.” Billy said stone-faced. Steve went to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but Billy slumped away like a kind having a tantrum. Steve rolled his eyes and continued to walk behind him but his eyes caught sight of something; when he looked he realized it was his parents. He pulled Billy’s arm until they were both crouching behind bushes. 

“I don't think they saw us.” Steve whispered. 

“Fight harder, huh?” Billy stood back up, shook his head in disbelief. “I don't see you fightin' so hard Bambi, tellin' Daddy I'm your guy.” He scoffed. 

“Hey, Billy that’s not fair. You want me to tell my father, that doesn’t even know my ex-girlfriend dumped me yet, that guess what? I’m a fag now and this is my boyfriend? You’ve met the guy Bills, he’d literally kill me.”

“No, he’d cut you off maybe, but I know the kind of guy that would kill his son if he was gay. Lived with him for eighteen years. I think you’re just scared to admit it to yourself Steve. I don’t think you know what you want.”

“I’m not scared, i’ll tell him then! I know I want you!” 

“I don't believe you, Bambi! I don't think that you ever had any intention of telling him. Ever. Billy sneered and left Steve standing there as he took off stamping up to the cabins. 

“Hey, Heather have you seen Billy?” Steve asked, trying to catch his breath. Heather opened her door wider to reveal Billy sitting at the edge of her bed. Billy looked up and saw Steve standing in the doorway and got up. Heather gave them their privacy on the porch

“I'm sorry.” Steve apologized, wrapping his hands around Billy’s shoulders before behind and kissed the back of his neck. Steve could feel Billy deflate a bit under his touch. “I want you Billy, so much.” Billy pulled Steve to his side, hooking a hand around his hip. Kissed the top of his shoulder and nodded to him. 

“I want you too Bambi. More than i’ve ever wanted anything else.” Billy lifted Steve’s chin up and kissed him. 

“Well-well, Looks like I gave up too soon after all. Who knew Bambi would actually put out? Hey Billy, how’s my sloppy seconds taste?” Robbie appeared around the corner and Billy lost it as soon as he saw his face. Robbie barely got his last word out before Billy was pushing him to the ground. Kicked him, picked him up just to throw him down again. 

Heather came running out of her cabin with the noise of it all. Steve held her hand as they watched the scene unfold. 

“Come on! Hit me!” Billy taunted the other, egged him on until he went for it. As soon as Robbie’s fist connected to Billy’s jaw the fight was over. Billy had him pinned to the ground with his fist hovering over Robbie’s face. But Billy shook his head and dropped his first. Get out of here. You're not worth it.” He spit out standing back up and wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Robbie took off and Heather rolled her eyes at Billy before she went back into her cabin. Steve stood above him on the porch. Billy wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him. His head buried in Steve’s chest as Steve’s arms wrapped around his neck cradling him. 

Steve was sitting at breakfast with his parents, Mat and Robin had joined them today. “You know how you feel when you see a patient and you think he's all right then you look at the X rays and it's nothing like you thought?” Mat was talking to his father. Steve wasn’t paying attention all too much. He was too focused on how Billy’s touch still lingered on his skin from last night. Robin was trying to get his attention

“What happened?” Dr. Harrington asked Mat.

“It's exactly what it's like when you find out one of your staff's a thief.” Mat stated. Robin continued telling the explanation for him. 

“Moe Pressman's wallet was stolen when he was playing pinochle last night. It was in his jacket hanging on the back of his chair. He had it at half past one and when he checked again at a quarter of four it was missing.” 

“Vivian thinks she remembers this dance kid Billy walking by.” Steve picked his head up then with the mention of Billy’s name “So we asked him, do you have an alibi for last night? He says he was alone in his room reading.” Mat added.

“There are no books in Billy’s room!” Robin scoffed with an eye roll. 

“There's been a mistake. I know Billy didn't do it.” Steve gripped at Robin’s arm ardently.

“There's been similar thefts at the Sheldrake. It's happened here before.” Robin told him.

“Three other wallets.” Mat informed.

“Yes, but I know Billy didn’t do it!” Steve pleaded. 

“Stay out of it, Bambi” Robin told him, “Mat already fired him.” 

“Dad, I need your help.” Steve beseeched his father from across the table. “I know Billy didn't take Moe's wallet. It’s not fair for him to lose his job.”

“Oh? How do you know this Steven?” 

“I, I can't tell you. Just please trust me, Dad.”

“I can't Steven, not after what happened.”

Steve turned to Mat next. “Mr. Kellerman, maybe Billy didn't do it. Anyone could've taken it, you know? Maybe it was, uh- It could've been that little, old couple, the Schumachers. I saw her with a couple of wallets.” 

“Sylvia and Sidney?” Mat questioned almost in shock. 

“Steven, you don't go around accusing innocent people.” 

“I even saw them at the Sheldrake. You said something was stolen from there.”

“ I got an eyewitness and the kid has no alibi… It’s already over with and dealt with.”

“Wait a minute.” Steve spoke, “ I know Billy didn't take the wallet... I know because he was in his room all night. And the reason I know is because I was with him.”

  
  


“Bambi? Hey, I have been lookin' for you all over.” Billy found Steve sleeping on a worn out sofa in the staff rec room. Same place he danced with Billy for the first time. Steve jumped up as soon as he realized it was Billy standing in front of him. His eyes still red from crying. 

“They found the Schumachers. Fingerprinted their water glasses. Found out they were wanted in Arizona and in Florida and they made a fortune here this summer.” Billy explained enthusiastically to Steve. 

“So then it's all right?” Steve smiled blissfully up at Billy “I knew it would work out! I knew they'd have to apologize!” He got up to hug Billy but Billy had shrugged him away-

“I'm out, Bambi.”

“They fired you anyway... because of me.” The realization hit Steve like a truck. That no matter when he said it didn’t matter because it was an ultimatum.

“And if I leave quietly, I'll get my summer bonus.” Billy added facetiously.

"So I did it for nothing? I hurt my family, you lost your job anyway, I did it for nothing!” Steve fumed, pacing the floor and pulling his hair. “For nothing!”

“No, not for nothing Bambi!” Billy shouted. “Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before!”

“You were right Billy. You can't win no matter what you do.” Steve scorned. 

“Listen to me. I don't want to hear that from you!” Billy growled out closing the distance between them. “You can.”

“I used to think so.” Steve turned away from Billy. Billy vibrated with frustration. He took off without saying another word. Ended up at the Harrington’s cabin knocking on the front door. 

“Dr. Harrington? Can l, uh- Look, I'm going anyway and I know what you must be thinking.”

“You don't know anything at all about me.” Dr. Harrington cut him off. 

“ I know you want Steve to be like you. The kind of person people look up to. He is like that. If you could just see-”

“Don't you tell me what to see.” He cut him off again, “I see someone in front of me who got his partner in trouble and sent her off to some butcher while he moved on to a naive, confused boy like my son! Like some Dorian predator.” He sneered at the blonde in front of him.

“Huh, Yeah, I guess that's what you would see.” Billy scoffed, turning heel and walking away. 

Billy was packing up his car getting ready to hit the road. Steve leaned against it, arms folded trying to put a smile on. “You know, I can't imagine being here without you even one day.” Billy stood beside him with a smirk. 

“Nah, just think, you have more time for horseshoes and croquet. Maybe they'll saw you in seven pieces now.” Billy teased making Steve giggle.

“I guess we surprised everybody.” Steve forced out another laugh

“Yeah, I guess we did, pretty boy.” Billy smiled and Steve folded into him, laid his head onto Billy’s chest as Billy wrapped his arms around him one last time. “I’ll never be sorry. Bambi.” He assured Steve. Kissed the back of his head. 

“Neither will l.” Steve agreed standing back up proper now. Billy pulled him in for a final kiss. 

“I'll see ya.” Billy said as he parted, quickly rounding his car and climbing in. He tore out of the driveway like he had stolen the car. Leaving Steve in the plume of dust. 

_"So let's join in just one last chorus”_

Steve sat in the corner of the table, his father to the right of him and his mother on stage singing with the rest of the cast. Steve has been zoned out since that morning when he had to memorize what Billy’s lips felt like because he was never going to feel them again. Eyes heavy from tears that won’t shed because every time he closes his eyes he can see the ocean staring back at him. 

_“At Kellerman’s the friendships last as long as the mountain stands.”_

There was a commotion at the front entrance, heard people whispering and shuffling but Steve was oblivious to it all. Well, until Billy was standing in front of him. Dressed better than James Dean himself. Steve practically jumped up out of his chair beaming. 

“Nobody puts Bambi in the corner.” He says reaching out his hand, “Come on.” and Steve takes it without hesitation. He’ll go wherever Billy will take him, which was right up on stage.

“Sorry about the disruption folks, but I always do the last dance of the season.” Billy said into the microphone as Steve stood by his side, still holding his hand. “This year somebody told me not to. So I'm gonna do my kind of dancin' with a great partner. Who's not only a terrific dancer, but somebody who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it costs them. Somebody who's taught me about the kind of person I want to be. Mr. Steven Harrington” 

“Sit down, James.” Mr. Harrington said as she returned to their table. Steve stood on stage completely shaken with nerves again. The spotlight shining alone on him for a moment as Billy handed Tommy the vinyl to play. But when Billy returned front center and beckoned Steve with a curl of a finger, the stagefright washed away and they began to dance. Like it was just them in the entire room. It was like a dream, better than a dream because it was real. 

And then Billy kissed Steve’s hand before jumping off the stage into the audience. Dancing his way up the hall, everyone cheering. Steve laughed euphorically from up on stage as the entire entertainment staff joined Billy’s strut back to the stage. Steve jumped down from the stage with the help of the other dancers and ran to Billy, whose arms were wide open for him. Steve remembered to bend his knees, remembered to jump. Billy had him up in the air, flying, floating above everyone. Steve held it, the perfect lift.

Perfect still was the kiss that followed afterwards; surrounded by the people that shared in the perfect summer with him.

_"Now l Had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before Yes, I swear It's so true And I owe it all to you!”_

* * *

**6 months later:**

Robin hired Heather as the main performer at the new hotel she managed right outside of San Francisco. Tommy had gone back home to Long Beach after the season ended and married his girlfriend, Carol. Was able to buy her the ring he had his eye on with the money he made from Kellerman’s. Dr. and Mrs. Harrington went back home to Hawkins and continued on with their normal lives.

Steve decided to go to UCLA that fall instead of Harvard like his father wished. Billy was hired on as a full time dance instructor at the International Dance Academy in Hollywood after Steve urged him to audition for it. It’s only a thirty minute drive from their apartment they share. The best perk of his job is they get to use the studio whenever they want.


End file.
